Nos hemos casado
by Saint Lu
Summary: Los caballeros dorados han decidido participar en un programa romántico fingiendo estar casados: Aioria y Marin,Milo y Shaina,Aioros y Seika y Camus y Fler formaran parte de este proyecto donde eventos amorosos estarán implicados.¿Se mezclaran la realidad con la mentira? Capi 3: Sucesos inesperados.
1. Chapter 1

_**Los personajes de Saint Seiya no me pertenecen a mi si no a Masami Kurumada, esto es sin ningún fin de lucro. Historia Post-Hades.**_

_**Basado en el programa del mismo nombre de Corea.**_

_**Capitulo 1: Nos hemos casado. Primer día.**_

Saori había hablado. Todos estaban reunidos esa mañana de Abril en aquella mesa Patriarcal donde se celebran a menudo desayunos y cenas importantes por los santos revividos. Con todo el mundo en paz, ahora ellos podían ocuparse de sus propias vidas y Athena, por su parte, preocuparse por la del mundo entero .Y esa mañana, entre sus proyectos, tenía uno en particular, Tatsumi le había acompañado ese día y con la aprobación de Shion al frente de la reunión, les había entregado una serie de hojas a cada uno con una propuesta.

-¡¿Un programa, un reality?!-exclamó el escorpión del grupo con cierta picardía en el rostro.

-Te falto lo importante:"Y de casados"-dijo Kanon sonriendo mientras veía las hojas sobre sus manos.

-¿Estaremos vigilados en todo momento?-preguntó Mu un poco incómodo mientras se removía en su silla.

-No es lo que parece, son parejas falsas, nadie se casará...-intentó minimizar la situación la diosa mientras se sonrojaba.-Y si estarán vigilados, pero no todo el tiempo y no todos, si no quienes acepten el proyecto. Es solo un mes y es para una buena causa.

La sala se lleno de un silencio espectral mientras miradas iban y venían. Fue entonces que Shion decidió intervenir ante los santos.

-Yo creo que, deberían pensarlo muchachos, es para recaudar fondos para diversas causas, la Fundación Kido si tiene dinero para pagar ciertas causas sociales, pero no puede con todas, es por ello que Athena buscó este contrato con una televisora y accedieron, solo tienen que participar y también tendrás beneficios, como casa,alimentos,viaticos y alguna paga por el proyecto.

-¿Y porqué no participa usted entonces?-exclamó arrogante Cáncer mientras los demás murmuraban y el lemuriano tosía incómodo.

-No creo que a la gente le interese ver a un señor como yo, mejor ustedes un par de jóvenes "hermosos". _Definitivamente era mala idea por parte de la diosa._

-¿Y quienes serán, si se pueden saber "las esposas"?-preguntó Saga a la diosa,curioso.

-¡Cierto!, de eso depende todo!-dijo con picardía Milo mientras se frotaba las manos.-Si participo mi esposa tiene que ser hermosa, _muy hermosa._

-Eso que importa, no vas a filmar una película pornográfica, eh-señalo Kanon haciéndoles reír.

-Tu que sabes...-exclamó lujurioso el santo del alacrán.

-Ojala tu esposa sea uno de los chicos de bronce para que aprendas.-replico Cáncer burlón.

-Muchachos...-ordenó silencio el Patriarca ante temas tan impropios frente a la diosa.

-Las esposas serán compañeras del Santuario y algunas personas del exterior que ya han aceptado, entre ellas, Marín...-dijo la diosa observando el gesto inmediato que Aioria hizo de preocupación mientras todas las miradas le seguían.

-¿Marín participará?-preguntó asombrado Aioros mientras veía el gesto apenado de su hermano.

-Si a ella le pareció una buena causa, incluso a Shaina.-Todos comenzaron a reír satíricos ante el nombre de la Cobra.

-De Marín lo entiendo, ¿quién no quisiera estar con ella?-objetó Afrodite ante la mirada feroz de Leo, quién apretó su puño por debajo.-Lo siento., pero... ¿Shaina?

-Yo lo hare´ con ella-exclamo levantándose de su asiento Escorpio con cierta arrogancia.-_Ese bembón será mío._

-Se volvió loco.-puntualizaron todos.

-Perfecto.-aclamó la diosa, triunfante mientras le señalaba donde firmar al santo ante la risa de todos.-Faltan cuatro personas más.

-¿Marín ya tiene pareja?-preguntó Aioros asombrando a todos_, ¿acaso traicionaría a su hermano?-_Porqué Aioria podría entrar con ella al proyecto.

-No aún no.

Aliviados, Aioria se levantó y asintió: -Sera un honor participar en el, Athena.

Consecutivamente, Aioros señaló: Al igual que Aioria y porque usted lo pide, participaré también, por usted Athena.

Sonriente, Athena poco a poco comenzaba a llenar su contrato.

-Creo que se con quien podrías llevarte y esa chica seria: Seika, la hermana de Seiya. Ella te facilitaría mucho las cosas.-Aioros sonrió.

-Aun queda Geist y una persona amiga mia: Fler.

Todo mundo giró su rostro hacia cierto español, pues era bien sabida la historia que había entre Capricornio y la amazona de los abismos, por lo que forzado ante la mirada de los demás y con cierto recelo, Capricornio accedió.

-Yo también participaré.-dijo el santo español.

-Creo que esa chiquilla de Asgard podría ser muy linda, creo que participaré...-exclamo Cáncer, sin embargo y contrario a lo que pareciese, Camus se alzo antes que él, asombrando a todos.

-Siendo una princesa de aquel lugar, no puede tenérsele con semejante persona sin educación e higiene como tú...-espetó señalando a Cáncer el acuariano-Asi que preferiría que fuera alguien más ,Athena, para que no se hable mal de nosotros, su orden.

-¡Oye!, ¿acaso eres mejor que yo, animal gélido?-contraatacó el cangrejo.

-Por supuesto, pero no hablaba de mi, puede ser cualquiera menos tú.

Todos guardaron silencio, esperando que cualquiera abandonara su vida de soltero pór el proyecto, pero al ver la poca iniciativa de sus compañeros, el santo resignado, accedió.

-Lo haré yo entonces.

-Bueno, entonces así ,los demas,solo podrán apoyar el proyecto desde afuera. –agregó la diosa ansiosa y emocionada.-Gracias caballeros por ayudarme en ello.-espetó la pelilila y satisfecha salió del Salón Patriarcal dejando a Tatsumi, con todos los informes sobre el programa.

Una vez a solas, el calvo explicó:

-Desde ahora se formaran 5 parejas. La primera será la pareja de ensueño: Marín y Aioria. La segunda será la pareja problemática: Shaina y Milo. La tercera, la pareja tierna: Aioros y Seika, la cuarta será formada la pareja de miedo: Geist y Shura y por último y no menos importante, y la pareja fría: Camus y Fler.

-Esto se pone interesante-exclamó Afrodite.

-Ustedes participaran viviendo y conviniendo como "esposos" durante un mes con sus respectivas parejas, ustedes solo tendrán que hacerlas feliz y enganchar al público con sus actos románticos.-terminó el calvo.-Preparen sus cosas, el próximo inicio de semana se trasladaran a su nueva casa de Rodorio para que se pueda trasmitir el programa, donde comenzaran a vivir con sus esposas y se les harán entrevistas sobre cada situación. Y recuerden...nada de esto es realidad, sus esposas esos son" esposas irreales". Ustedes saben si se enamoran ó no, pero eso ya no me incumbe.

-Hasta entonces...-mencionó el calvo, cerrando aquella sesión que se había formado para el nuevo proyecto mientras salía del Salón Papal rodeado de murmullos.

_**Primer día.**_

Mu, Aldebarán, Shaka, Dohko y Shion por un lado, acomodados en el Primer Templo frente al televisor de Aries mientras Kiki se robaba palomitas, permanecían atentos a la nueva presentación del programa. Saga y Kanon por su lado, veían en su Templo la cortinilla del televisor, y Máscara a de muerte y Dite les imitaban en el último Templo. Todos y cada uno atentos a lo que aparecería en el televisor. A si mismo, los caballeros de bronce desde Japón y Seiya en el estudio, Julián en su mansión, los habitantes de Asgard y del propio Rodorio y Grecia entero permanecían atentos ante la nueva sensación anunciada por televisión.

De pronto, una simpática música resonó y salió en la pantalla Saori anunciando el programa con un precioso vestido rosa con flores blancas y un lindo peinado de cascada rizada:

-Buenas noches público, bienvenidos a este nuevo programa" Nos hemos casado", en el algunas parejas de desconocidos vivirán sus mas tiernos recuerdos y alegraran sus hogares con su romanticismo, comenzamos.

Enseguida anunció la pequeña diosa: -Desde ahora se formaran 5 parejas. La primera será la pareja de ensueño: Marín y Aioria. La segunda será la pareja problemática: Shaina y Milo. La tercera, la pareja tierna: Aioros y Seika, la cuarta será formada la pareja de miedo: Geist y Shura y por último y no menos importante, y la pareja fría: Camus y Fler.

Cada uno de las parejas avanzaron al estudio de grabación ante el público aclamante mientras portaban trajes de novios y novias respectivamente, haciéndoles lucir preciosos mientras comenzaban las escenas juntas.

_Las 5 parejas habían partido hacia las cinco casas en la comunidad de Rodorio que se había dispuesto para ellos._

_Los primeros en llegar a su casa, fue la pareja problemática. Shaina y Milo._

Shaina y Milo penetraron en una pequeña casa de tintes minimalistas y modernos de color blanco y negro con una hermosa vista hacia la villa de Rodorio. Al observar a su alrededor ésta, tenia un aire acogedor con la tenue luz naranja que se colaba por las persianas.

Shaina penetró a la casa cargando un sencillo bolso al igual que sus prendas, que no eran mas que un simple pantalón, una blusa delgada y un pañuelo rojo que colgaba a su espalda, mientras su cabello estaba perfectamente ataviado en una coleta y su "nuevo esposo", segundos después de ella, arribaba con dos enormes maletas a sus costados que le valía trabajo cargar mientras con un dedo, dificultosamente jalaba la otra maleta que le acompañaba detrás. Al penetrar, el santo dejo caer las maletas con alivio y observó el lugar maravillado.

-¡Wow!,ahora si se lucieron en el programa, nos tocó una casa linda.

Shaina observó a su alrededor y contenta, aunque sin mucha expresión, asintió y se aproximó hacia el sillón blanco de piel mas cercano.

-¿Oye, no vas a ayudarme a acomodar las cosas?-exclamó el escorpión al ver a la mujer cómoda sobre el sillón.

-Tu puedes con ello, no seas quejica-exclamó despreocupada la mujer.

_De pronto, la parte de las entrevistas individuales y en set diferente de filmación, comenzaba:_

_-¿Qué le parece su nuevo esposo y casa?-preguntaba la entrevistadora a lo que Shaina contestaba:_

_-Pudo ser mejor, pero bueno, es lo que hay._

_Por otra parte, Milo era entrevistado con la misma pregunta:_

_-¿Has visto, qué clase de mujer no te ayudaría con las maletas?-señalaba cansado el santo-Sera un matrimonio difícil pero podré con él._

_Por otra parte, los segundos que arribaron al lugar fue la pareja de ensueño conformada por Marín y Aioria._

Ambos penetraron a una casa con toques rústicos donde la preciosa madera tallada sobre las paredes le daba un aire romántico al ambiente mientras lúcidos vitrales multicolor permitían ver la vista de Rodorio.

Amable, Aioria abrió la puerta de la vivienda y le ayudo a entrar a la pelirroja extendiendo su mano, afectuosamente.

-¡Oh, que bonito!-exclamó la dama mientras veía el lugar asombrada.

-Si que lo es, espero que los demás no lo vean, lo escogí para nosotros.-dijo el caballero con una ligera sonrisa picara mientras introducía poco a poco las maletas de ambos.

-¿Enserio?-preguntó la japonesa mientras Aioria cerraba la puerta una vez con las maletas dentro y llevaba de la mano a la mujer a visitar el lugar.

-¡Que bonito!-murmuraba la japonesa mientras veía la vista de la ventana del Santuario y de Rodorio juntos como perfecta postal.

Ambos cercanos y a escasos centímetros de un cálido abrazo, observaron el exterior.

_De pronto, las entrevistas comenzaban de nuevo con las opiniones sobre su nuevo "esposo" con la misma pregunta._

_-¿Qué opina de su esposa?._

_-A Marín ya la conocía tiempo atrás y realmente me he sentido atraído por ella, pero nunca he podido demostrarle cuanto la quiero ,así que espero esta sea una buena oportunidad._

_En otro lado, Marín contestaba la misma pregunta:_

_-Aioria es una persona cálida, él ha sido un gran amigo y ha estado conmigo en varios momentos importantes, asi que espero poder ser una buena "esposa" y hacerle feliz-sonreía Marín tranquila._

_Los terceros en arribar a su nueva casa de "casados", fue la pareja tierna, es decir, Seika y Aioros._

Ambos penetraron algo torpes a la nueva vivienda, pues los dos lo habían hecho al mismo tiempo atorándose en la puerta y tímidos ambos rieron de la situación. La nueva casa era un poco más cálida y modesta que las anteriores, con tintes cafés y verdes por doquier, pues contaba con muebles poco modernos pero cálidos y una preciosa vista a un Jardín griego con una fuente chispeante de piedras.

El novio corrió hacia la venta dejando de lado las maletas con el poco equipaje de Seika y de él, y se quedo atrapado en la preciosa vista de la fuente.

-¡Mira Seika, esto es precioso!-la pelirroja sonrió algo absorta por el comportamiento infantil de su acompañante mientras ella arrastraba sus maletas dificultosamente. Enseguida, el caballero al ver la acción de Seika se aproximó presuroso y le ayudo a meter las maletas.

-Oh, lo siento.-exclamó sonrojado el caballero.

_En las entrevistas, Aioros contestaba la entrevista:_

_-Creo que mi esposa es adorable, sin embargo, yo soy un tanto despistado, espero que nos podamos llevar bien y la pueda hacer feliz._

_Seika por su parte, contestaba sonriente:-Aioros es muy guapo, claro que cuando lo vi mi corazón se agitó. cualquier chica se sentiría contenta con él...-en el estudio todos reían apenados y no faltaba uno que otro chiflido- pero a veces peca de distraído, aunque es amable, así que espero que ambos nos apoyemos y estemos felices._

_Posteriormente, la cuarta pareja, es decir, Geist y Shura, apareció frente a una mediana casa color ámbar y grandes ventanales como paredes. Tenía un toque moderno, pero bastante simple._

En el sendero que daba a la puerta de la casa, Shura llevaba cargando sus perfectas maletas de piel mientras Geist avanzaba ligeramente delante de él ,sin nada aparente mas que una bolsa de papel que en su interior contenía vino y algunos acompañamientos. Al estar frente a la puerta, Shura soltó un momento su equipaje y busco las llaves en su sudadera blanca y pantalones, y cuando las encontró, penetró al lugar con las maletas, sin embargo, Geist no parecía querer hacerlo.

-¿Qué sucede?-preguntó el cabrito al ver a la mujer renuente.

-Estamos casados, ¿qué no deberías cargarme la primera vez para que entremos ambos a nuestra casa?

El cabrito sorprendido e incómodo por la petición, replicó:-Pero si es lo mismo, igual vas a entrar.

-Que poco romántico eres eh, Shura.-exclamó la mujer con un dejo de molestia.-Que te cuesta hacerlo, de cualquier manera yo traje el vino y lo demás para festejar, es lo único que te pido.

El caballero chasqueó la lengua con los brazos cruzados y tras una mirada retadora por parte de la amazona, asintió.

-Esta bien, lo haré.-La amazona sonrió ganadora y de inmediato se tomó del cuello del español que con confianza cargó a la mujer dentro.-Gracias "esposo"-pronunció ella ganando el sonrojo del caballero.

_De pronto, las entrevistas interrumpieron de nuevo:_

_-¿Qué piensa de su nueva esposa, Shura?-pregunto la entrevistadora tras la cámara._

_-Creo que no será fácil esto, se ha puesto muy caótica solo por cosas como entrar a la casa, no se como será despúes, yo pierdo la paciencia rápido, así que espero no mostrar mi temperamento por ningún motivo y estar lo mejor posible con Geist._

_Por su parte, Geist respondió:-A Shura yo lo llamo cabrita, y se que se enoja con facilidad por algunas cosas que para mi son importantes pero se que lo dominare...a esa cabrita._

De nuevo, la escena de ambos en el interior de su casa, volvía.

Al estar ambos dentro de la vivienda, ella emocionada recorrió con la mirada el lugar.

-¡Shura, que bonito!-decía la dama mientras veía la vista externa a través de los cristales.-Es tan moderna.

-¿Por qué tiene tantos cristales y tan grandes, acaso quieren vernos desnudos?-murmuró molesto el caballero ante la poca intimidad del lugar.

-Pero si no tenemos vecinos-acalló la mujer sonriente.

_Por último, la pareja fría, es decir, Camus y Fler, arribó a una casa color turquesa con blanco y cortinas blancas ondeantes en las enormes ventanas. Aquella casa tenia mucha clase, justo como el santo hubiera deseado, tanto unas alfombras cafés cubrían el ambiente que era un tanto frio._

Camus abrió la puerta principal de madera, mientras permitía el paso de la pequeña rubia, quien tímida apresaba su enorme chamarra rosa a su pecho, mientras el santo, silente, comenzaba a meter las maletas de la mujer y las propias a la vivienda. Tras unos minutos, la rubia recorrió el lugar, asombrada.

-¡Oh, esta muy bonito, mira Camus!-gritaba la mujer, para después correr al brazo del santo y jalarlo para que le siguiese a su lado a observar la casa, sin embargo, el santo se tornaba un tanto incómodo con el tacto y energía de la mujer.

-Lindo, lindo...-decía el hombre casi vomitando palabras mientras la veía raro. Ella tierna, sonreia, enseñándole los ventanales.

-Desde aquí se puede observar la estatua de Athena, ¿no es bonita?-expresó la mujer buscando la aprobación del santo, quien no decía nada en absoluto. De inmediato, la joven bajo su mirada y con un gesto infantil de reproche, calló llamando a la atención del santo.

-¿Ahora qué?-comento el santo, agitando de su brazo a la joven, pues aunque no era muy bueno leyendo emociones, sabia que la razón de que su energía se apagará, era él mismo.

-No me haces caso, me estas tirando de loca.-expreso la pequeña dama mientras se soltaba del santo y se aproximaba hacia un sillón con su gesto infantil al cruzar los brazos.-Creo que a mi esposos no le gusto.

El santo suspiró al saber que este "matrimonio" no seria fácil y se acercó a ella,sentándose a su lado.

-Si te hago caso, está muy "lindo"-tosió al sentir que se atragantaba con tales palabras-Fler,es linda la vista de la Estatua de Athena.

Fue entonces que las entrevistas aparecieron:

_-¿Qué piensa de su esposa Camus?._

_-Ella es linda, tiene clase y me agrada, sin embargo creo que mi personalidad y la suya son bastante distantes por lo que trabajaremos en ello y espero no ser muy duro._

_Por su parte, Fler contestó:-Camus es un tanto "frío" y yo quiero expresarle como me siento a cada rato, pero espero no molestarle mucho y lograr que me ame, realmente espero eso._

De nuevo los chiflidos en el estudio se hicieron escuchar mientras Camus se sonrojaba ligeramente y Fler se removía en risas.

-Pues bien televidentes, por hoy ustedes conocieron a nuestras parejas, esperamos que este programa les haya gustado esta primer presentación y que estén al pendiente de sus nuevos capítulos-señalo Saori a la audiencia mientras sonreía despidiendo el programa.-Nos veremos el próximo capitulo para que veamos que pasa con estas parejas. Pasen buena noche en donde quiera que nos vean, adiós.

_**Continuara...**_

_**Holi lindos lectorcitos, espero que estén muy bien !**_

_**Bueno espero que me recuerden, pues llevó bastante tiempo sin publicar nada y es que mi vida ha cambiado y entre ocupaciones y otras cuestiones personales, he descuidado esta afición mía de escribir, por ello y pensándolo bastante ,he decidido retirarme de por tiempo indefinido, pero no sin hacerlo de la manera adecuada, es decir, dejándoles el último trabajo que creo realizare para ustedes y con la esperanza y compromiso de terminarlo pronto. Y es que no es justo que ni si quiera termine mis trabajos publicados y este dándoles esperanzas falsas de que algún día lo haré cuando ya no tengo tiempo ni si quiera para mi, por eso quiero que sea diferente con este trabajo y hablándoles con la verdad.**_

_**Antes que nada quiero agradecerles su fe incondicional para mi siempre, esas palabras durante tanto tiempo que me ayudaron a continuara ser mejor escritora y sobretodo su tiempo para fantasear junto conmigo. Estaré siempre para ustedes y espero complacerlos con este último trabajo.**_

_**Pero dejando de lado las cosas tristes, animo que verán mas locuras de los caballeritos y otros también tendrán su participación, espero les guste. También quiero aclarar que esta basado en el programa "We got married", pero con mi propio toque, por si deciden conocerlo. Hasta entonces y con la esperanza de saludarlos de nuevo, Saint Lu.**_


	2. Chapter 2 Primer dia juntos

_**Los personajes de Saint Seiya no me pertenecen a mi si no a Masami Kurumada, esto es sin ningún fin de lucro.**_

_**Letras en cursiva: Diálogos y entrevistas del programa. Recuerden que es un reality show.**_

_**Capitulo 2: Primer día, juntos.**_

Un día había transcurrido desde que las parejas comenzaban a habitar las nuevas casas y el segundo programa comenzaba. Saori una vez más, aparecía en escena junto con las parejas en un gran estudio de televisión.

_-Bienvenidos una vez mas a su programa"Nos hemos casado"...-el público invitado al estudio aplaudía-El dia de ayer vimos el comienzo de nuestros "recién casados" y el día de hoy, veremos su primer día como pareja que... ¡Comencemos!_

_Tras el anuncio, un par de cortinillas anunciaban el nombre de la primera pareja a la que se observaría y ellos no eran mas que la pareja de ensueño: Marín y Aioria._

Tras observar el alrededor de la casa, santo y amazona se habían posado en una ventana en un ligero gesto que parecía un abrazo:

-¿Deberíamos acomodarnos?-expreso Marín tras un silencio incómodo y el poco espacio personal que había entre ella y el santo, a lo cual el felino le sonrió y la siguió hasta donde estaban las maletas de ambos.

Ambos se sentaron a nivel del suelo y comenzaron a abrir las maletas observando la ropa de uno y el otro.

-¿Trajiste muchas cosas?-preguntó el nervioso tratando de observar el interior de su maleta.

-No soy de esas mujeres, lo sabes, solo traje lo indispensable.-sonrió ella apenada mientras el santo abría su maleta, dejando salir un montón de camisas que estaña apresadas.

-Tu si trajiste, ¿verdad?-sonrió ella al ver la maleta rebosando de ropa a lo que el santo sonrió apenado.

-Solo un poco.-respondió irónico.

-¡Oh!-se respingó ella de repente.-¿No debimos abrir las maletas hasta que las hubiésemos transportado al armario.-ambos rieron ante lo absurdo de la situación.

-Mejor me encomendare de ello, llevare las maletas hasta la habitación y mejor tu encárgate de pedir algo de comer, estoy hambriento.-sugirió amable el santo alzándose del suelo mientras la amazona asentía.

El santo de Leo con su fuerza sobrehumana alzó en un movimiento una maleta con ropa brotando por doquier mientras caminaba hacia la habitación dispuesta para ambos, tanto Marín se aventuraba a la puerta de la casa, buscando un folleto que hubiese dejado alguien en su puerta de comida a domicilio.

Aioria abrió como pudo la habitación aun cargando la maleta y se sorprendió cuándo observo una sola cama dispuesta para ambos, está de telas blancas y con un enorme corazón rosa de almohada en medio.

-Pervertidos...-murmuró para la producción del programa mientras el estudio sonreía ante su reacción. Cerró la puerta de la habitación con ayuda de un pie y depositó la maleta en la cama. Al instante, y tras regresar a asegurarse que la puerta estuviese bien cerrada, busco en el interior de su maleta un pequeño paquete. Esté no era otra cosa que pequeñas estrellas transparentes que brillaban en la oscuridad. Se quitó los zapatos y subió a ella para alcanzar el techo y pegar una por una aquellas estrellas y así sorprender a su "amada".

Tras terminar su tarea, comenzó a acomodar la ropa que llevaba la maleta mientras Marín se posaba en un sillón y hacia una llamada a un número de un folleto.

-Buenas tardes, ¿es el restaurante de comida italiana?, quisiera ordenar espagueti y pizza de carne, por favor.

Tras terminar de acomodar la maleta, Aioria regreso a la sala donde se encontraba Marín para recoger la ropa que le faltaba y ahí la observó en el sillón, calmada.

-¿Ya has ordenado la comida?-preguntó el santo jadeante de su esfuerzo de cargar la ropa.

-Ya, pero será italiana, no había otro folleto mas que de fumigaciones y el de este restaurante.-ella sonrió enseñando los papeles.

-No te preocupes, por mi esta bien.-asintió el santo mientras se volvía con la ropa.

-Aioria, ¿quieres que te ayude?-preguntó la amazona a lo que el santo se negó rotundamente.

Tras unos minutos de espera, la comida había llegado a la nueva casa de casados y Marín se dedico a servir la comida mientras Aioria terminaba de ordenar la ropa. Y una vez que el felino terminó, cerró las cortinas de la única ventana de la habitación, sacó una rosa de la maleta y dejo caer haciendo un sonido como si se hubiese lastimado.

Sin dudarlo, corrió para colocarse tras la puerta y en la habitación en oscuras, espero a que Marín le buscará.

La amazona se alarmó al escuchar el ruido, dejando de lado la comida y corrió en el auxilio del santo.

-¿Aioria?-preguntó la amazona abriendo lentamente la puerta, que se encontraba en penumbras y detrás de la puerta ,saltó el santo, asustando a la dama.

-¡Me asustaste! ,¿Qué te sucedió?-preguntó la dama preocupada mientras veía unas pequeñas lucecitas iluminando el techo de la habitación .El santo no tardó en ofrecerle una rosa y abrazarle.

-Feliz primer día, juntos.-se aferró a la pelirroja mientras ella veía el techo lleno de estrellitas.

_De pronto, la parte de las entrevistas individuales y en set diferente de filmación, comenzaba:_

_-¿Se esperaba esta sorpresa señorita Marín?-preguntaba la entrevistadora._

_Marín sonreía nerviosa y apenada:-Aioria es...-pausó suspirando-Inesperado...-los chiflidos en el estudio no se hicieron esperan, apenando a ambos.-Él hace cosas que sorprenden a cada minuto y eso es especial._

_Por otra parte, Aioria era entrevistado con otra pregunta:_

_-¿Tenia planeado su primer evento romántico?-cuestionada la entrevistadora._

_Aioria sonreía divertido mientras revolvía nervioso su fleco.-Desde que me plantearon el programa, estuve pensando en algo que pudiera hacerle a Marín y le causara gran emoción y creo que no me equivoque. Realmente quiero hacerla feliz._

_De pronto, al escena cambiaba de nuevo y una cortinilla anunciaba a otra pareja filmada y ellos no eran otros que la pareja problemática: Shaina y Milo. _

-Pues bien debemos programarnos para ver quien hará que cosa. Se supone que las mujeres hacen algunas tareas del hogar y los hombres se dedican a trabajar y a hacer cosas difíciles como arreglar la casa.

-Tú deberías hacer todo, desde cocinar hasta limpiar.-exclamó la amazona de Cobra desde su cómodo sillón mientras veía a Milo con su gesto enfurruñado y un tanto infantil.

-¿Enserio?-preguntó aun atónito el santo.

-Es que no se hacer esas cosas, ni cocinar ni nada de eso ,así que yo puedo trabajar y hacer los arreglos de la casa ,me va mejor.-sonrió la amazona divertida-Cambiemos los roles, tu serás "al esposa" y yo "el esposo".

-Hablando de ello, ¿Cómo nos llamaremos?-pregunto el santo ansioso.-Me gustaría decirte "cariño"

La amazona abrió los ojos enormemente ante lo que el santo pedía y con la sola mirada, el santo se intimidó:-Esta bien, ¿qué tal "amorcito"?, ese esta mejor, ¿no?

La amazona rodo los ojos indiferente y exclamó:-Será mejor "esposa y esposo" ó Milo y Shaina, eso será lo mejor.

-Pero...-exclamó el santo inconforme, sin embargo, ya no quiso objetar más y murmuró te seguiré llamando "cariño".

Tras unos segundos de silencio, el santo abrió una de sus maletas y dejo su mano en una de ellas ,ocultando algo.

-Te tengo un regalo "cariño".-la mirada afilada de Shaina, hizo reír nervioso a Milo.-Se que te gustará.

El santo se acerco un poco mas a la amazona, logrando hacerla retroceder en el sillón, pues su mano aun no salía de la maleta y sin dudarlo exclamó:

¡Ta chan, mira!-y de la maleta, emergió una pequeña Cobra en forma de peluche que tenia los ojos desorbitados, logrando causar una gran sonrisa a la amazona. El santo tomó entre sus manos el peluche y se puso a bailar con él, logrando hacer sonreír fuertemente a la amazona.

_De pronto, la parte de las entrevistas individuales y en set diferente de filmación, comenzaba:_

_-¿A usted no le gusta que la llamen de modos cariñosos?-preguntó la entrevistadora A Shaina._

_-Creo que es un poco incomodo aún, no hago cosas que realmente no creo y aun así es un tanto vergonzoso ir por la vida llamándose así, la verdad las cosas cursis no pegan conmigo.-respondió la amazona seria.-Aunque ese juguete fue realmente sorprendente, debo admitirlo._

_Milo por su parte, respondía, una pregunta diferente:_

_-¿Seguirá llamando a su esposa de manera cariñosa aunque no le guste?-preguntaba la entrevistadora._

_A lo que Milo respondía pícaro:-Será incomodo al principio para ella pero se que se acostumbrará, no lo eso si no a mi y en algún momento le hará falta que la llamé así tanto como yo.- sonreía mientras el estudio chiflaba ante los comentarios del alacrán._

_Posteriormente, la tercera pareja hacia su aparición en la pantalla: la pareja tierna: Aioros y Seika. _

-Pues bien, ¿quieres que te ayude a desempacar?-expresó el santo de Sagitario tras observar de nuevo el lugar.

-No te preocupes, yo lo hare, ¿Por qué no ordenas algo de comer mientras lo hago?-ofertó la hermana de Seiya acercándose hacia sus propias maletas.

-De acuerdo.-mintió el santo de Sagitario mientras veía a la pequeña mujer desaparecer de la sala. Sin esperarlo, el santo de Sagitario se aproximó a curiosear en la cocina y comenzó a hurgar en los anaqueles y refrigerador, sacando los alimentos que generosamente la producción había dejado. Curiosa, Seika abrió la puerta del dormitorio y observó una amplia recámara de una sola cama. Abrió sus ojos sorprendida y siguió su camino abriendo la puerta del baño y a su costado otra mas con un amplio armario tratando de encontrar milagrosamente otra cama, sin embargo no había ninguna. Su gesto absortó robó unas cuantas risas en el estudio. ¿_Acaso dormiría con Aioros de una buena vez?_

Y mientras Seika comenzaba a desempacar con pesadez en el armario, el arquero se colocaba un mandil de tomates estampados y comenzaba a cortar algunas verduras colocándolas en una cacerola para preparar una sopa. Y tras mezclar algunos ingredientes más en la sopa, busco un poco más en el refrigerador, sacando un poco de helado y frutas.

Tras una hora, el santo sirvió en un par de platos un poco de la sopa y a lado coloco platitos de fruta picada con bolitas de helado, logrando una bonita mesa para comer. Y una vez finalizado su menú para su esposa, tomó algunas ramitas de canela y velas y en medio de su mesa, hizo el nombre de su esposa con la canela. El arquero prendió las velas y ya que la tarde estaba por caer, no fue necesario apagar la luz, pues la tenue azulada que se colaba por las ventanas hacia un clima romántico, sin contar el delicioso aroma a canela que comenzaba a perfumar.

El santo al terminar su cometido corrió a la habitación donde Seika terminaba de colocar los zapatos del santo en el armario.

-¿Seika?-llamó el santo ala puerta mientras la mujer suspiraba, cansada.

-Ya casi termino...-exclamó la castaña a lo que Aioros se aproximo a ella rápidamente y sin pretenderlo, la tomó entre sus brazos y la cargó par sacarla de la habitación corriendo hasta el comedor.

-¡Aioros!-grito la dama ante la acción inesperada.

Al llegar al comedor, la escena conmovió al Seika:-¡Wow!, pero,¿ qué es esto?-preguntó la dama al ver las velas y la comida dispuesta en la mesa. El santo la dejo en el suelo para que pudiese desplazarse.

-Quise darte una buena comida, desde hoy quiero que comas bien todos los días y de eso me encargare yo.-La preciosa chica sonrió al ver tan lindo gesto del santo.

-Y tu mandil de tomates, esta muy lindo, combina con tu cinta...-bromeó la chica haciendo sonrojar al santo, quien se apretó su cinta en la cabeza un poco mas_.-Gracias Aioros..._

_De pronto, la parte de las entrevistas individuales y en set diferente de filmación, comenzaba:_

_-¿Qué piensa que sintió su esposa con la sorpresa?-cuestionaba la entrevistadora._

_-Nunca la había visto sonreír desde que nos presentaron como ahora, creo que debo e esforzarme mas por hacerla feliz, pues creo que ella siente que no la apoyo lo suficiente y eso jamás será así .No quiero que ella se lamente por tener un "esposo" tan desconsiderado._

_Por otra parte, Seika respondía otra pregunta:_

_-¿Te sentiste poco apoyada por Aioros?-preguntaba la entrevistadora._

_-No es que me sienta poco apoyada, si no que creí que no tomaba muchas cosas en serio y eso me frustraba, pero veo que no es así, si no tiene un modo en particular para sorprender a las personas y demostrarles que siempre piensa en ellas ,realmente lo de hoy...-sonríe apenada-fue muy romántico._

_De pronto, la cortinilla se cerraba, colocando en nombres brillantes a la siguiente pareja por aparecer, la pareja de miedo: Geist y Shura. _

En medio de la sala, el santo español y la amazona de los abismos continuaban discutiendo sobre el aspecto de su casa.

-¿Entonces colocaremos cortinas para que nos observen,¿ verdad?, "esposo"-añadía Geist mientras señalaba las grandes ventanas.-Creo que vi algunas en una caja.

-Será lo mejor.-expresaba el santo mientras acomodaba las maletas sobre la sala. La amazona de cabellos negros busco en las cajas de las pertenecías de ambos algunas cortinas, sin embargo, no encontró ninguna.

-Esposo, no hay cortinas para colocar, ¿qué haremos?

-¿Porqué no vas a comprar algunas?-comentó serio el santo haciendo que la joven amazona le miraba sorprendida ante la respuesta poco caballerosa.

-¿No deberías acompañarme?-exclamó ella irónica_. ¿No sería mejor que ambos lo hicieran juntos?_

-Ve por favor, yo terminare de acomodar aquí.

-De acuerdo.-exclamo ella decepcionada.-Y trae algo de comer también, por favor.-la dama volvió la cara, sorprendida y sin pensarlo mucho, la amazona salió de la casa.

El santo se aproximó a un ventanal para ver que la amazona había partido y de inmediato sacó de su maleta una bolsa llena de bombones. De pronto, comenzó a rellenar una almohada con los bombones y la coloco en el sillón que ambos compartirían. Y mientras esperaba su regreso acomodando sus pertenencias, la amazona era grabada comprando algunas cortinas para su nueva casa.

Tras un par de horas de espera, la amazona arribó a la casa con una enorme bolsa de telas y otra de alimentos. El santo al verla llegar corrió al sillón y aparento estar indiferente, apoyándose en la almohada hecha a de bombones.

-Ya llegue.-exclamó la cansada amazona con el sinfín de compras a su lado.-Compré cortinas blancas por qué no sabia que color te gustaban.

-De acuerdo.-exclamó frio el santo y de inmediato se aproximo hasta ella.-Te ves cansada. Descansa un poco en el sillón mientras yo pongo lo que has traído.

Ella asintió:-Oh, espera, ¿no has traído nada de comer?-indagó el santo para presionarla.

-¡Oye!-bajo su mirada la amazona, sin querer siguiendo prestándole atención y fue en busca del sillón para descargar su cansancio. La amazona observó una nueva almohada en el sillón y la tomó para abrazarse a ella, sin embargo, la textura en sus manos era diferente.

La amazona revisó la almohada y trató de abrirla, buscando ver su interior. Y al hacerlo, encontró un sinfín de bombones en forma de corazón. La amazona los miró conmovida y buscó a Shura a su espalda, quien le sonreía tras la sorpresa.

-¿Es en serio?-preguntaba la amazona, tratando de ocultar la conmoción que le había provocado esa situación.

_De pronto las entrevistas comenzaban de nuevo:_

_-¿Se esperaba este detalle de Shura?-preguntaba la entrevistadora?_

_-Por su puesto que no, creí que estaba molesto por las cosas que le había pedido hacer por mi antes de llegar a la casa, pero solo estaba haciéndome enfadar para darme una sorpresa y si, en verdad me conmovió.-El público en el estudio estaba conmovido por las lágrimas retenidas de Geist._

_Por su parte Shura contestaba:_

_-No soy muy romántico, de verdad, pero de cierta manera me vengué de lo de cargarla en la puerta y demás, aunque nunca quise lastimar a Geist, así que quise presionarla un poco para que hiciera los deberes sola, pero no era por egoísmo si no porque quería darle una sorpresa._

_Tras las entrevistas de la pareja de miedo, las cortinillas se volvían a abrir anunciando a una nueva pareja en escena: La pareja fría: Camus y Fler._

Aun sobre el sillón y complacida por la respuesta de Camus tras su última escena, Fler se levantó de su asiento y con un gesto tierno, exclamó:

-Entonces cocinare para mi "esposo"-Camus la miró atónito y sin gesto aparente mientras la dama alegre sonreía.-Seguro estará cansado y querrá comer.

Camus negó con la cabeza y jalando de la mano a la dama, la devolvió al sillón:

-Realmente no quiero que hagas esas cosas, es molesto y cansado.

-Pero alguien tiene que hacerlas, esposo-afirmaba la rubia.

-Mejor vamos fuera.-de inmediato el santo se levantó del sillón y se aproximó hasta la puerta de la casa, haciendo que la rubia le siguiese.

De pronto, Camus y Fler caminaban en una calle de Rodorio, donde un par de gentes los miraban reconociéndolos por haber estado en televisión.

-La gente nos mira...-decía Fler mientras buscaba el brazo de su esposo para caminar a su lado, quien la veía raro al tenerla tan cerca. Y mientras la gente les miraba, la bella rubia les sonreía y saludaba, murmurándoles_.-Es mi esposo.-_el santo solo se apenaba.

Tras unos minutos de incomodidad por llamar tanto la atención, la rubia preguntó-¿A dónde vamos?

-Busco un restaurante de comida francesa al que acudo a menudo, pero parece que aun esta lejos, así que entremos a este de comida griega.

La rubia y el caballero entraron al restaurante donde les atendieron amablemente y en un gesto caballeroso Camus le jalo la silla a Fler y la sentó, para después colocarle la servilleta de tela en sus piernas. Acto seguido, el hizo lo mismo.

-Oh mi esposo, es tan lindo.-mencionó Fler emocionada mientras el santo la miraba.

-Esposo...-de pronto la rubia llamaba de nuevo al santo. -Realmente agradezco que me invitaras a este lugar para festejar nuestro primer día juntos, pero nunca he comido nada de esto.

El santo la miró fijamente y sonrió irónico.- ¿Quieres que pida por ti?

La rubia asintió tiernamente. El santo llamó al mesero y de inmediato señalo algunos platillos, ordenando por al rubia.

Tras unos minutos de espera, un sin fin de platillos invadió la mesa, atrapando la atención dela dama.

-Oh mi esposo sabe comer bien.-exclamó la rubia tomando en un plato algunas verduras con aderezo y yogurt.

-Come un poco de esto...-exclamo acercando un plato con carnes fritas y mariscos.-Aunque no comas mucho, pueden darte mucha energía y ponerte frenética.

-Creí que los mariscos solo eran malos para los hombres, pues les da mucha mas...-pausó_.-"Virilidad_".-Bajo su mirada mientras el santo se sonrojaba ante lo dicho. Y en un suave murmullo exclamaba la rubia:-_Pero eso no importa, a mi esposo me le entregare en "cuerpo y alma".-a lo que los espectadores chiflaron animados._

_De pronto, las entrevistas comenzaban de nuevo:_

_-¿A qué se refiere con el ultimo comentario en el restaurante, señorita Fler?-preguntaba la entrevistadora._

_-Mi esposo es muy guapo y ya que estoy casada, siempre creído que el amor va mas allá de las expresiones físicas, es entrega de cuerpo y alma ,así que a mi esposo le entregare mi cuerpo y mi alma._

_Camus ,por su parte contesta a la pregunta de la entrevistadora:_

_-¿Aceptaría que su esposa en "cuerpo y en alma"?_

_A lo que el santo sonrojado, contestó -¿Qué clase de programa es este, acaso soy un pervertido?_

_Y así se daba por concluido un capitulo mas con las cinco parejas del Santuario._

_-Pues bien televidentes, por hoy de nuevo conocieron más de nuestras parejas, esperamos que este programa les haya gustado esta segunda presentación y que estén al pendiente de sus nuevos capítulos-señalo Saori a la audiencia mientras sonreía despidiendo el programa.-Nos veremos el próximo capitulo para que veamos que pasa con estas parejas. Pasen buena noche en donde quiera que nos vean, adiós._

_**Continuara...**_

_**Lindos lectorcitos, ¿cómo están? , espero que muy bien, ya ven que esta vez no me tarde tanto en actualizar y espero que así sea a menudo. ¿Qué pareja les esta gustando más, que evento les ha parecido más romántico? Realmente espero estar haciendo un buen trabajo y estar logrando que disfruten de estas parejitas. Y también les agradezco a esas bellas personitas que han andado por mis otros fics, eso realmente me anima a seguir compartiéndoles más locuras. Y ahora mas que ando emocionada con el próximo estreno de Saint Seiya Soul of Gold, espero inspirarme pronto y volver a verles con otro capitulo amoroso.**_

_**Y un gracias especial por parte de mis santitos para : ariscereth, Patzilyn-Donno, Lin Saint Seiya. Michiru, Spring Surprise ,Fjkimi, Aquila no Asuka ,Silvana y mis lectorcitos silenciosos.**_

_**Bueno esto es todo lindos lectorcitos, nos vemos pronto y que su vida este llena de bendiciones, Saint Lu!**_


	3. Chapter 3 Sucesos inesperados

_**Los personajes de Saint Seiya no me pertenecen a mi si no a Masami Kurumada, esto es sin ningún fin de lucro.**_

_**Los fragmentos en cursiva son del programa en directo, recuerden que es un reality.**_

_**Capitulo 3:Sucesos inesperados.**_

_Una vez mas las cortinillas de la televisión revelaban deslumbrantes luces señalando a las parejas que participaban en la emisión mientras Saori, al centro, con un precioso vestido azul y cabello recogido comentaba a los espectadores:_

_-Bienvenidos a su programa "Nos hemos casado" en esta su tercera emisión. -aplaudía el público con entusiasmo. -El día de hoy tenemos importantes noticias que darles y sucesos inesperados que poco a poco se irán descubriendo a lo largo del programa, así que sin decir más, disfruten su programa.-terminaba la diosa mientras en la televisión aparecía una cortinilla con el nombre de la primera pareja en presentarse.: la pareja problemática Shaina y Milo._

En un sillón se posaba la amazona de Cobra tranquila mientras Milo caminaba hacia ella con un tierno delantal azul de ositos y guantes de goma puestos.

-Deberías cocinarme algo,"cariñito"-mencionó el alacrán dejándose caer en el sillón con pesadez mientras se arribaba peligrosamente hacia la Cobra, quien leía una revista desinteresada.-Realmente estoy hambriento después de haber puesto las cortinas, puesto a lavar la ropa, limpiar los muebles y lavar los trastes de ayer.

-Creí que eras bueno en todas las tareas domesticas, ¿olvidaste que tu eres "la esposa" y yo el "esposo"?-mencionaba la amazona mientras daba vuelta a la hoja de la revista, aburrida.

El santo hizó una mueca infantil y depositó su cabeza peligrosamente sobre el hombro de la amazona, quien le miró extrañada haciendo alejarse inmediatamente.

-Si pero...hoy he trabajado mucho, deberías ser "considerada" en eso.-protestó el santo casi inaudible mientras bajaba su mirada para causar pena en la mujer.

-No se cocinar, ¿contento?-anunció un tanto insatisfecha la mujer. El santo abrió sus ojos sorprendido y sonrió por debajo comprendiendo a la mujer.

-Pero podemos pedir comida.-le dijo para animarla.-También soy bueno en eso.-Y ella sonrió.

-Solo se hacer bebidas.-añadió ella.

-¿Vez como si nos complementamos?, no necesito que sepas nada más.-dijo el alacrán alcanzando el teléfono que estaba a lado del sillón y quitándose sus guantes de "amo de casa".

El santo comenzó una conversación por teléfono mientras la mujer se levantaba del sillón y sacaba jugos y alcohol de la alacena. Tras unos minutos de espera, el timbre resonó y el santo corrió a abrir la puerta mientras la amazona servía unas copas de cóctel en el comedor.

La amazona extrañamente ayudó al santo a sacar la comida italiana que el hombre había ordenado, sin embargo, misteriosamente el santo depositó una bolsa en el refrigerador sin que la amazona se percatará de ello.

Después de un tiempo, ambos comenzaron a degustar la variedad de pastas que el santo ordenó.

-¿Esta delicioso?-preguntó el escorpión inocentemente mientras la amazona asentía con medio bocado dentro de su paladar.

-Me alegra.- contentó el santo observando comer tranquilamente a la amazona. Y tras unos minutos de paladeo, Milo se levantó inesperadamente y sacó del refrigerador el paquete de comida que misteriosamente había guardado y lo depositó en la mesa para sorpresa de la dama.

-¿Qué es?-preguntó ella mientras bebía su coctel.

-Ábrelo...-contestó con una sonrisa picara en su rostro. La amazona revisó el paquete y al abrirlo se encontró con un bonito pastel de chocolate y fresas en forma de corazón y con unas líneas de chocolate derretido que decían "_Feliz primer día juntos"_.

La amazona sonrió nerviosa mientras el santo colocaba una vela que venia dentro del paquete y la encendía.

-"_Eres increíble_"-resopló ella en un suspiro.

-¿Soplamos la vela?-mencionó animado el santo.-A la cuenta de tres.

_De pronto, la parte de entrevistas individuales comenzaba, irrumpiendo la romántica escena en otro set:_

_-¿Qué cree que sintió su "esposa" con la sorpresa?-cuestionaba la entrevistadora a Milo._

_-Yo creo que poco a poco va abriendo su corazón y aunque no sepa cocinar y cosas que normalmente hace una esposa, se que puede hacer "otras"-sonrió pícaro, logrando chiflidos en el set "-muy bien" y lo que no pueda hacer, yo lo haré para que sea feliz._

_Por otro lado, Shaina contestaba tranquila._

_-¿El acercamiento con su esposo ha mejorado?-preguntaba la entrevistadora._

_-Creo que al menos ya no me molesta que me llamé "Cariño" o "Cariñito", y él...-pensó suspirando.-Tiene detalles que lo hacen "especial", así que creo que puedo abrirle mi corazón lentamente._

_Progresivamente, la cortinilla del comienzo del programa hacia su aparición de nueva cuenta con el nombre de una nueva pareja: La pareja de miedo, Shura y Geist._

-Amorcito...-preguntaba la joven amazona de las tinieblas mientras, sentada en la silla de una terraza, con una simple playera de pijama y taza de café en mano, molestaba a su marido empujándolo con un dedo de su pie. Al parecer, ambos tomaban su desayuno tras su primer día, juntos.

-Dime...-contestaba tajante el caballero mientras desinteresado bebía también una taza de café y leía un periódico enfundado en un simple pantaloncillo que dejaba al descubierto su perfecto torso.

-Deberíamos salir a algún lado., nunca hacemos algo interesante.-comentó ella con desanimo.

-De acuerdo.-mencionó el santo con tal determinación que ni tarde ni perezosa, la mujer saltó de su silla y corrió a cambiarse de ropa. El santo trató de imitarle al ver tanto entusiasmo, sin embargo en su intento, tiró su café sobre su ropa, quemándose por tal acción.

El santo siguió a la amazona de las penumbras y se cambió de ropa para que ,en cuestión de segundos, ambos tomaran un auto que la producción había dispuesto para ellos.

Shura antes de partir subió una mochila con alimentos y subió algunas maletas misteriosas. Ya en el interior del carro, mencionó:

-Iremos a un bonito lugar que se que te gustará, es una sorpresa.

-De acuerdo, confió en ti.-respondió la mujer con seguridad.

Tras unos minutos de estar conduciendo, pronto Shura y Geist se introdujeron a un parque ecológico, justo hasta donde pudieran estacionar el carro. Al arribar a un precioso paraje de árboles rojizos con flores rosadas, el santo bajó del carro para observar el lugar junto con la dama.

-¡Es muy bonito cabrita!-comentó ella admirando el magnífico bosque que le recibía.

-Iremos a vagar por aquí un momento y después regresaremos por las cosas, ¿te parece?-ordenó el santo, acercándose a la mujer para tomarla del brazo y guiarla por aquel bosque. Ella, sin negarse mucho, le siguió tranquila. La tarde pintaba para un momento romántico.

Tras recorrer un pequeño sendero de flores caídas a tenue rayo de sol, la pareja avanzó hasta donde un montón de rocas y hojas apacibles aguardaban su visita.

-¡Mira Shura!-señalo la de cabellos negros emocionada ante la sorpresa. Frente a ellos un arroyó se hacía escuchar suavemente.

-Iré a observar...-mencionó la mujer de cabellos oscuros acercándose a prestar atención al acantilado que metros abajo desembocaba en un pequeño río.

-Ten cuidado.-mencionó el santo al observar como descendía el agua ante la caída peligrosa.

-¿Seria increíble poder acercarnos un poco más no, Shura?-preguntó ella mientras se quitaba su suéter para ponerse mas cómoda, no obstante, mientras se distraía buscando el rastro a su espalda del santo, dejó caer su preciada prenda hacia el río.

-¡Oh no!-mencionó ella al percatarse del acontecimiento.-¡Mi suéter!

El santo al ver la acción, pensó en dejarlo por perdido tras la acción, pero sabia cuanto gustaba Geist de aquella prenda y no quería quedar como un ridículo miedoso ante su "esposa", por lo que decidió ir tras él.

-¡Espera un segundo, iré por él.-mencionó seguro el santo mientras hacía retroceder a la dama para que no cayera en el acantilado.

-¡Es peligroso!-gritó ella al ver su acción de recuperar su prenda, sin embargo, el de Capricornio no prestó atención y se agachó para comenzar a descender por las piedras del acantilado. Tras ello, lentamente el español bajó algunos metros cerca de la prenda, y aunque estaba demasiado próximo, de pronto, un par de diminutas rocas le hicieron caer un par de metros hasta el rio. El español tras unos segundos de quedarse quieto, trató de incorporarse pero el dolor tras la caída le hizo imposible continuar.

-¡Shura!, ¿estas bien?, contéstame...

Geist de inmediato se alarmó al ver capricorniano caer mientras la producción del programa detenía la grabación del mismo para minutos después, mostrar a Shura junto con la dama abordar una ambulancia.

_Instantáneamente, el programa regresó al set principal donde se presentaban las parejas y Saori se aproximó con un tono serio hacia el público acompañada de Geist y los demás participantes de pie._

_-Como ustedes observaron público, una de nuestras parejas sufrió un accidente durante la realización de este programa, por lo que Geist quiere decir unas palabras para ustedes en nombre de Shura.-la diosa, hizo una señal para que la amazona de las tinieblas hablará al público._

_La amazona se acercó lentamente al frente del escenario y anticipó con la voz quebrada:_

_-Antes que nada, Shura y yo les queremos agradecer su apoyo para nosotros, la pareja de miedo.-pausó mientras tomaba aire.- Como ustedes observaron, Shura sufrió un accidente en este programa y para la producción y para mí lo más importante es su salud, por lo que se decidió retirarnos por un tiempo para que podamos estar tranquilos y descansar este tiempo. Agradecemos su apoyo y esperamos verlos pronto.-terminó la mujer ante los aplausos de los demás participantes._

_Saori entonces, retomó la palabra:_

_-Pues debido a que esto no estaba previsto, y esperando que Shura se recupere pronto y Geist pueda cuidar de él, la producción ha decidido traer una nueva pareja para ustedes.-afirmó Saori atrapando la atención de los demás participantes- Y ustedes conocerán antes de terminar esta emisión, así que esperen la sorpresa y continuamos con el programa._

_Tan pronto la noticia de Shura había sido informada, la cortinilla del programa anunció otra pareja: la de ensueño: Marín y Aioria_

Aioria al percibir el primer rayo de luz golpeando su rostro, se removió aun adormilado en el sillón de aquella casa donde vivía con Marín. El santo se incorporó en el sillón con sus cabellos enmarañados y un simple pantaloncillo vistiéndolo. De inmediato, el griego avanzó tallándose los ojos hacia el baño de la casa y al introducirse, dejó correr la regadera.

Tras unos minutos de espera, el rubio salió del baño con una simple toalla cubriéndolo y arribó hasta el closet que compartía con la amazona del Águila dentro de la habitación, y quien permanecía hundida en sus cobijas. Tomó un par de pantalones deportivos y una ligera playera y ya arreglado, se aproximó hacia la cocina.

Sacó del refrigerador un poco de frutas y las depositó amablemente sobre un plato junto con una bandejita de cereales y leche para lograr en una charola, servir un desayuno a la amazona. Sin vacilar, tomó una florecilla rosada que posaba en las macetas de la ventana de la cocina y la envolvió en una servilleta para armar un bonito detalle sobre una charola que preparara y los alimentos.

Tomó la charola entre sus manos y avanzó hasta la habitación donde estaba la amazona. Abrió la puerta con ayuda de su pie, tratando de hacer el menor ruido posible mientras la veía aun dormitar bajo esas cobijas. Posó en un mueble cercano el desayuno y se acercó lentamente al borde de la cama para acomodarse suavemente sobre ella.

Leo se sentó al borde de la cama, recargándose en la almohada que le mostraba bajo las cobijas los cabellos de fuego de Marín. Con ayuda de sus dedos, apartó la cobija sobre su rostro y buscó el oído de la amazona entre todo su cabello revuelto.

Al encontrarlo, sopló suavemente sobre de él provocando cosquillas a la amazona, quien comenzó a fruncir el ceño tiernamente al percibir el aliento mientras el santo trataba de acallar su risa nerviosa ante su travesura.

El santo se acerco progresivamente hasta ella, dedicándole una dulce mirada y sin esperarlo, la amazona cambió de posición al dormir, quedando de frente al rostro del santo. Poco a poco fue venciéndola pesadez de sus ojos y se enfrentó a los preciosos ojos del felino, quien estaba a escasos centímetros de su propio aliento_. No esperaba tal sorpresa_. De pronto, las mejillas de Aioria se encendieron pues no anticipaba tal acto y la mujer quedó asombrada ante la manera en que se agitaba su corazón con los apetecibles labios del hombre Sin embargo, Aioria para romper la tensión se alejó un poco y le sonrió, nervioso.

-Buenos días Marín...

Ella sonrió tímida mientras se estiraba un poco dentro de la cama. -Buenos días.

El santo se levantó torpemente de la cama y acto seguido señaló la charola de comida que había preparado.

-Te, te traje algo de comer.-tartamudeó y sin esperar más, se apresuró hasta ella para depositarla en las piernas de la amazona que ya se había incorporado. Pensó un segundo antes de volver a sentarse y se apoyo a su lado, en un imperceptible abrazo.

-Gracias Aioria.

La amazona sonrió tímida ante lo que hacia el santo y tomó un tenedor ofreciéndole un poco de la fruta que el santo había depositado.

El rubio se sonrojó al probar bocado de las manos de la mujer quien tímida también probaba su desayuno.

_-Oye amor_…-comentó la mujer, logrando un silencio incómodo que estalló en risas nerviosas de ambos-Lo siento, Aioria.

-No, esta bien…-afirmó alzando sus manos en forma divertida.-Está bien que me digas así.

-¿Deberíamos llamarnos así?-él aguardó en silencio esperando la confirmación de ella.

-Es mejor que "cosita, bomboncito" o esas cosas que no van con nosotros.

-¿Te puedo llamar... "leoncito ó fierecita"?-bromeó la pelirroja mientras mordía tiernamente el tenedor con sus labios para acallar su risa.

-¡Hey!-gritó molesto el santo, aunque inmediatamente sonrió.

-¿Debería llamarte "Águila calva"?

-Tengo mucho cabello…-contraatacó la amazona estallando en risas mientras él le apretaba las costillas para hacerle cosquillas.-Pero tu pronto te quedaras como el mayordomo de Saori.

-Cuando seas mayor tu cabeza será como la de un buitre...-rió Marín haciendo que Leo le molestará aun más.

_De pronto, las entrevistas individuales comenzaban de nuevo._

_-¿No le agradan los sobrenombres de su esposa?-preguntaba la entrevistadora._

_-Aquí entre nosotros, no importa cómo me diga, ella puede decirme como quiera, se que le encanta molestarme, pero es divertido para ambos._

_Mientras que la amazona, contestaba alegre:_

_-Es muy divertido molestar a Aioria, se lo molesto que puede ser que le diga ciertas cosas pero nunca se enoja de verdad y yo jamás intentó herirlo, así que esperó que pueda tolerar mis bromas._

_Progresivamente, la cortinilla del programa anunció otra pareja tras terminar las grabaciones de la de ensueño. Esta vez, era el turno de la pareja tierna:Seika y Aioros._

En la primera escena de Seika y Aioros, ambos aparecían caminando en las calles de Grecia buscando un lugar para entretenerse. Seika caminaba distraída viendo los almacenes de ropa y las tiendas mientras Aioros bebía una lata de refresco a la par, siguiendo sus pasos.

De pronto, la pequeña joven se detuvo señalando con ansiedad un lugar en particular.

-¡Mira Aioros!-el castaño giró su mirada atento mientras ella le tomaba del brazo para acercarlo al lugar-¡Un karaoke!

-¿Qué es eso?-preguntó el con un gesto infantil.

-¿No lo sabes?-contestó sorprendida mientras él acercaba-Es un lugar para cantar, ¡vamos a entrar!.

La pequeña lo jaló para hacerlo ingresar, sin embargo, el santo se detuvo reacio.-Mejor no.

-¿Por?

-Es que...no se cantar...-respondió asustado.

-No importa, yo tampoco, por favor vamos...-suplicó ella con mirada tierna. Y tras unos minutos de no mucho pensarlo, él accedió.

Ambos se introdujeron en un cuarto oscuro que contenía una pequeña sala para ambos y un televisor con micrófonos tras ser atendidos por una amable señorita. El santo se echó sobre el sofá mientras Seika intentaba aprender a utilizar la pantalla para buscar una canción que le gustase para cantar con su esposo.

-Te escuchare desde aquí...-señalo el caballero cuando por fin la vió escoger una canción y prender los micrófonos de ambos.

-Es un dueto, por favor, ayúdame, que quiero que mi "esposo" me cante algo bonito aunque sea una sola vez en nuestra vida.-el santo negó con la cabeza mientras la bella dama le ofrecía un micrófono para que le acompañase.

-Enserio Seika, soy pésimo...-añadió el santo preocupado mientras aceptaba nervioso el micrófono para no dejar con la mano estirada a la joven.

-No importa, lo que haga mi "esposo" para mi será grandioso.

Tras la respuesta y entusiasmo de la joven, al santo no le quedó mas remedio que levantarse del sillón y observar como la jovencita iniciaba la pista. –De acuerdo, pero no te burles después, por favor .Ella sonrió

-Cantaremos la canción de _"If you cannot de Park Jung Ming_", es mi favorita. -sonrió ella traviesa mientras escuchaba el comienzo de la melodía a piano-Tu empiezas.

El santo nervioso, comenzó a cantar suavemente e inseguro mientras leía la canción en la pantalla:

_-"Por favor vuelve conmigo pero no me mientas de nuevo"-_cantaba entre risa nerviosa el arquero mientras Seika le miraba divertida, animandolo.

_-"Por favor no te vayas , por favor no te vayas a donde no te pueda encontrar"-c_antaba el santo mientras le dedicaba una mirada tímida a la joven quién atenta esperaba su turno para cantar .Las risas poco a poco comenzaban a desaparecer logrando el mejor intento de ambos por cantar adecuada y seriamente.

_-"Si tienes que irte no me lo digas, quizá sea una estupidez pero no podré olvidarte_..."-comenzaba la castaña nerviosa mientras le dedicaba a segundos miradas nerviosas al arquero. En pocos segundos el ambiente los había envuelto a ambos en un aura de fantasía, uniéndolos a ambos mientras se tomaban tímidamente la mano.

_-"Por favor no me dejes, promételo te lo ruego, por favor no te vayas"-_Seika se aproximó a Aioros de tal manera que su nariz casi rozaba la del santo y su delicado aliento golpeaba sus cabellos, poniendo sonrojado al santo, quien con una mano sostenía su micrófono y con otro, se rascaba su nuca.

_-Por favor, no me dejes…-_De pronto en el coro, ambos se miraron profundamente a los ojos y suspiraron con fuerza, logrando que la audiencia se emocionara.

_Y las entrevistas individuales, continuaron con el momento romántico._

_-¿Cómo se sintió al cantarle a su "esposa"-cuestionaba la entrevistadora al santo, quien al recordar aquel momento, se teñía las mejillas._

_-Creo que fue muy lindo cantarle a mi "esposa", pues la canción es muy romántica y a ambos nos permitió sentirnos cercanos. –suspiró el sagitariano.-Esto es raro porque aunque se que es ficticio este matrimonio a veces es difícil distinguir la ficción de la realidad. Seika es…especial._

_Por otro lado, Seika estaba siendo entrevistada con la misma pregunta:_

_-Creo que Aioros de pronto se convierte en el príncipe con el que sueña toda chica y aunque a veces es descuidado, tiene todo lo que una chica podría necesitar para enamorarse de él._

_Progresivamente, las escenas de la pareja tierna habían terminado, trayendo hasta la pantalla los nombres de la siguiente pareja a presentar: la pareja fría: Camus y Fler._

_En la primer escena de ambos, Camus cruzaba la entrada de la casa mientras aparecía con una enorme bolsa de alimentos en sus manos tras ir de compras y Fler, por su parte, terminaba de meter un pastel al horno._

-¿Has traído todo," maridito"?-preguntó la mujer al verlo entrar mientras se quitaba los guantes de hornear.

-Si es lo que me apuntaste en tu enorme lista...-señalaba el santo una tira larga de papel con anotaciones-Entonces si.-bufó fastidiado.

-Te he preparado un pastel, podremos comerlo pronto.

Tras unos minutos de espera y tanto Camus sacaba en la cocina todos los alimentos que había comprado, Fler sacó del horno su pastel convertido en un pan quemado por algunos lados y semi-cocido por otros.

Fler al ver su sorpresa arruinada, buscó un cuchillo con rapidez para quitar las partes quemadas, sin embargo Camus, curioso ,se acerco a verificar el estado de la creación de Fler.

-Se te ha quemado.- mencionó tajante el caballero.

-No es cierto.-decía la joven quitando con un cuchillo las partes oscuras del pastel mientras apartaba con su cuerpo al santo para que no viera.-_Esta ligeramente tostado_.- añadió ella mientras se metía un pedazo quemado a la boca.

-No creo que sea sano comer eso, te enfermarás del estómago.

-¡No Camus!-sollozaba irritada la rubia mientras le acercaba un pedazo poco quemado a la boca de él.-Vamos pruébalo.

El santo sin dudarlo, negó y aparto de su rostro el pastel.-Hazme caso, esto hará daño.

-Si no quieres comerlo tu, me lo comeré todo yo.-sentenció la jovencita convencida mientras tomaba la charola donde estaba el pastel y se lo llevaba al comedor para comérselo sola. Camus sonrió ante la necedad de Fler, quien cortaba pedazos chiquitos con el cuchillo y se los metía en la boca pretendiendo que estaban deliciosos.

Camus comenzó a hervir un poco de agua para preparar un poco de sopa pre-cocinada mientras veía de reojo a Fler, quien al haberse comido ya medio pastel, comenzaba a apretar su estomago, apenada.

-Me siento mal.

-¿No te dije que enfermarías?-puntualizó el santo alzando sus cejas de sorpresa y diversión mientras se acercaba a comprobar cuanto pastel había ingerido la dama. -Sigue sin hacerme caso, casi te lo has acabado y aun puedo ver las partes crudas y quemadas.

El santo la tomó de los hombros mientras permanecía sentada en el comedor y sentenció:

-Ve a descansar un poco al sillón mientras preparó sopa.

La rubia accedió sin mucho reparó y se abalanzó sobre el sillón mientras trataba de descansar con su dolor. Tras unos minutos de silencio, la joven cerró sus ojos y empezó a dormir.

Camus al escuchar los casi inaudibles ronquidos de la dama y terminar de preparar su sopa, sonrió y cruzó la puerta de salida, sin embargo, el sonido de la puerta al cerrarse llegó hasta oídos de la calmada dama, haciendo que se despertará asustada. Se alzó del sillón y buscó con la mirada al caballero de los hielos por los alrededores.

-Se ha ido y me ha dejado sola...-murmuró incrédula ante la ausencia de Camus.

Fler se sentó en el sillón y cruzó los brazos con un mohín tierno de resignación mientras esperaba sentada el regreso de su "maridito" .Minutos después comenzó a sobarse su estómago ante la indigestión aparente que había sufrido y fue en aquel instante que el caballero de los hielos ,regresó con una bolsa de medicamentos en mano.

Al verlo llegar y con lo que traía en sus manos, Fler sonrió animada. _Camus quería cuidarla._

-¿A dónde has ido?-preguntó ella apenada.

-Como te habías comido el pastel y te habías indigestado, fui a traer medicina, no quiero que "mi esposa" este enferma.

Fler de pronto cayó en un ataque de risa nerviosa ante lo dicho por el caballero, haciendo que este le miraba atónito.

_Instantáneamente, la parte de las entrevistas individuales había comenzado:_

_-¿Cómo ha sentido la frialdad de su "esposo"?-preguntaba la entrevistadora a Fler._

_-Creo que aunque sea duro, Camus siempre esta pensado en hacerme bien y que este tranquila. Es un caballero en todo sentido-afirmó sonrojándose al instante._

_Por su parte, Camus respondía a otra pregunta:_

_-¿Porqué fue por las medicinas, se sentía culpable por no comerse el pastel?_

_-La verdad es que si, un poco. La gente me dice que parece que no cuido ó no me interesó por Fler, sin embargo, prefiero el bajo perfil y cuidarla a mi manera._

_Tras terminar las escenas de Camus, Athena reapareció de nuevo en el set principal._

-Pues bien querido público, ya hemos visto a nuestras parejas regulares y como se había anunciado, hoy llegará una nueva pareja ,acompañemos a descubrir la identidad de ella a continuación-dijo Saori señalando a la pantalla del set mientras las cortinillas que siempre anunciaban el nombre de las parejas, esta vez ,mostraban borrosas imágenes de los nuevos integrantes.

Automáticamente comenzaron las escenas de la nueva pareja dónde un espectacular automóvil deportivo rojo hacia su aparición en la pantalla mientras una larga melena y chaqueta de cuero mostraban una risa arrogante de la persona que manejaba tal auto.

A escasos metros de recorrido, el auto deportivo se estacionó en un lujoso hotel mientras la pantalla cortaba la escena una vez más y mostraba un par de femeninas curvas bien definidas en un vestido negro esperando en el lobby de aquel hotel con un par de maletas.

El hombre dejó el deportivo y bajo de él un par de maletas para continuar su camino hasta el lobby del hotel. Tras cruzar las puertas cristalinas de aquel hotel, su sonrisa se ensanchó al ver a su "esposa" esperando en el mismo lugar tanto ella, abrió la boca desconcertada por aquella jugada del destino por la persona que el había tocado por "esposo".

La ansiedad de ambos creció y su garganta seca poco podía permitirles hablar al acercarse progresivamente.

-Kanon...-pronunció en un dejo de su voz mientras el hombre se acercaba arrogante hasta ella.

El dragón marino dejo sus maletas desinteresadamente y abrió sus brazos para recibir un cálido abrazo de su esposa.

-Thetis...-La rubia negó con la cabeza mientras giraba su rostro para otro lado que no fuese el del santo bajo sus manos al ver que no recibiría una buena bienvenida y sonrió nervioso.

_La nueva pareja mortal había comenzado en su luna de miel._

_**Continuara...**_

_**Lindos lectorcitos, que gusto volver a verlos, se que me he tardado en actualizar, pero si no hubiese sido por un virus que borró la actualización (escribir dos veces las mismas ideas es muy feo), y el día del amor que se me atravesó, seguramente me hubiese tenido antes aquí.**_

_**También quiero pedir disculpas si de repente hay por ahí una horrible falta de puntuación gramatical, ya que trató de revisar siempre que este bien redactado y escrito y sin esperarlo cuando veo publicado hay espantosas cosas y también ediciones come-letras de . Me esforzaré en revisarlo más.**_

_**La canción que cantan Seika y Aioros se llama "If you cannot de Park Min Jung", cuando la escuche realmente me imagine a estos dos cantándola y bueno, ustedes ya vieron el resultado.**_

_**Bueno, espero verlos pronto, ojala les haya gustado y esperen como siempre sorpresas inesperadas el siguiente capitulo (no permitan que sus parejitas desaparezcan, apoyenlos).**_

_**Gracias por sus palabras, favoritos y alertas, me animan mucho, mis mejores bendiciones para ustedes, Saint Lu.**_


End file.
